A New Year to Remember
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: MakiRin story for New Year, Happy New Year people, happens during Season 2 Episode 10... with a twist :D pls read and review and stay awesome :D


Well... here is a New Year Story... I may not be in the mood though but I will try. As always I don't own Love Live. MakiRin fic :D Set during Season 2 Episode 10 except with more twists...

* * *

><p>"Maki-chan... that outfit looks so cute nya~!" A certain orange haired girl said as she embraced a red-haired girl on the spot.<p>

"Mou! Rin stop!" Maki tried to protest as her Yukata and eventually she herself fell beneath Rin's embrace.

"You two are so cute!" A brown haired girl said as she approached the two.

"HANAYO!" "KAYOCHIN!" Both girls simultaneously screamed as they both blushed yet didn't remove from each other's embrace though still gave Hanayo a look of annoyance.

"Haha... I'll back off now..." Hanayo started to say as she backed up slightly scared and Maki quickly running into a corner.

"Maki-chan?" Rin asked surprised about Maki's actions.

"They're coming... and I don't want them to see me like this..." Maki confessed as she hid behind the corner.

The three in question though arrived on the scene... the 3 being the founders of an idol group known as Muse... which the three first years are part of. The three second years though merely smiled as they waived to the two.

"Oh Hanayo-chan! Rin-chan Happy New Year!" The orange-haired girl and leader of Muse Honoka said, with her best friend or rather current lover Umi following suit though the two went to hugging the lights off the other.

"Happy New Year to you two." Their last best friend silver-haired girl Kotori said as she went closer to Hanayo. As soon as they came face to face though... both of them immediately were entranced in a tornado of hugs and kisses only stopping when they remembered where they were.

"Shameless" A loud thud was then heard as Umi nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for Honoka catching her

"Well... ummm aside from that..." Honoka said trying to revive an unconscious Umi (knock out)...

"Rin-chan that outfit is cute!" Kotori said as she looked at Rin's outfit.

In response Rin smiled and after showing her skirt explained how she got it.

"Maki-chan gave it to Rin for Christmas nya~" Rin cheerfully said.

"Speaking of Maki-chan... where is she?" Honoka asked.

"Well..." Hanayo began before Maki leaned off from a corner before slowly moving out leaving the three second years speechless.

"WOW MAKI-CHAN BEAUTIFUL!" Honoka immediately said as she stared at Maki earning some blushes from the said girl.

"SO CUTE!" Kotori cheerfully said while still in Hanayo's embrace.

"A-actually I wanted to wear normal clothes, but Mama told me to wear this instead." Maki tried to explain before Rin ran up to her and hugged her full force.

"It doesn't matter to Rin cause Maki-chan is beautiful nya~" Rin cheerfully said as she embraced Maki and as soon as they did both were immediately locked in a kiss... and what timing as Umi came back to consciousness... and the sight of such shameful things knocked her out again.

"Ah! Umi-chan!" After that all the girls tried to wake up Umi by either constant shaking or bribing with food... with the solution eventually splashing Umi with water though she wasn't that happy with it.

The rest of the night after Umi recovered was mostly about them reuniting with the third years Eli, Nozomi and Nico after meeting up with former Love Live champions A-Rise a School Idol group like them. Yet it wasn't that different from any of their hang outs ever since they joined the second Love Live... they knew the third years were graduating... and they spent each moment left enjoying what time they have. But eventually they have to go home... Hanayo was going to sleepover at Kotori's house while Umi will sleep over at Honoka's... Nozomi at Eli's and Rin at Maki's... though Nico had to go home unable to join Nozomi and Eli as she has to help take care of her 3 younger siblings Kokoro, Kotarou and Kokoa.

"Well bye!" Honoka cheerfully said as they all parted ways with everyone repeating the gesture as they all walked off.

Soon it was only Maki and Rin while holding each other's hands were walking back to Maki's house as Rin was gonna sleepover there... during the walk Rin suddenly averted her eyes as she let go of Maki's hands and approached a figure on the side of the street... with Maki wondering as she turned around and saw what Rin was looking at and eventually picked up.

"Rin? What is that?" Maki asked Rin as she approached her.

Rin immediately turned around before showing what was in her hand.

"Look what Rin found nya~" In Rin's hands was a puppy, "So cute nya~" Rin then petted the puppy with Maki joining it as well.

"It's so cute..." Maki then took the chance to lift the puppy, "I really like dogs..."

"Oh..." Rin merely backed up a bit but before she could turn around she was caught by Maki.

"But I love you more Rin, and besides... this dog may not even be a stray," Maki pointed out as she saw a choker on a dog, eventually letting it lose as she returned to hugging Rin. "Because I love the catlike Rin more than any dog."

"Maki-chan," Rin was already slightly crying but was consumed in joy as she embraced Maki and pushed her lips into Maki as both of them embrace each other. "Rin loves Maki-chan the most nya~"

"I wonder about the others though..."

"Rin does too..."

(Kotori's place)

"K-kotori-chan?" Hanayo weakly asked Kotori as she was lying down on Kotori's bed with most of her clothes to the side along with Kotori's.

"It's ok Kayo-chan... just don't be that noisy, mom is sleeping. Let's just enjoy this new year together." Kotori then pushed her lips in as Hanayo nodded and returned the kiss with the rest of the night being just to themselves.

(Honoka's house)

"Umi-chan?" Honoka had just locked the door and looked at Umi only to find her with no clothes on and lying down on the bed.

"Well, its new year Honoka," Umi was feeling embarrassed but eventually finished what she was gonna say, "so... at least join me."

"Ok," Honoka blushed but she eventually gave in and proceeded to follow suit as she joined Umi in the bed.

(Nozomi's house)

"Nozomi"

"Elicchi, Nicocchi I'm glad you two are here." Nozomi then looked at Nico. "But how come you were allowed to come?" Nozomi had asked as all three of them lied down naked in Nozomi's bed. The blankets out of the bed with the three of them cuddling each other (and I ain't explaining past this.)

"Well, mama said that she could take care of them," Nico replied before returning back to cuddling the two.

Nico received a call on her way home that she could stay over at Nozomi's so Nico immediately ran and eventually caught up with the two. And like the previous two, the three of them are enjoying a moment just for them.

"Well, what a new year for the three of us right?" the three then laughed before they proceeded to make use of every single moment.

(Maki's house)

"Maki-chan?" Rin was surprised when Maki quickly locked the door but was more so when she was pushed down by Maki and eventually enveloped in kisses.

'I really need Rin now,' Maki thought to herself as she deepened her kiss.

"Rin... needs Maki-chan too," Rin then forced herself to kiss Maki back with ferocity as they both began removing the others clothes.

"Happy New Year," Both of them simultaneously said before they both fell down on the bed as Maki and Rin continuously envelop each other with hugs and kisses and wanting more.

* * *

><p>Ok... this has got to be the closest I got to too much... eh HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE... especially to people who read several sad stories... So yeah... got hit with that, so enjoy New Year everyone and stay awesome :D<p> 


End file.
